The Hill
by smile like a fish
Summary: Byakuya is hurting, the one he loves is engaged to his sister... but soon everything will change because Ichigo will teach Byakuya about the beautiful things in life... warning... SLASH
1. Seeds

_Okay the characters are quite out of character but i was feeling kinda weird (weirder then usual) so i'll blame it on that... also if i have spelled names wrong thats cos i'm a bit... ummmm i got nothing i'm just silly  
_

Kuchki Byakuya watched

There wasn't much he could do except watch… what could he do when the love of his life was engaged to his sister.

That didn't stop him wanting, there was something so divinely irresistible about Kurosaki Ichigo. But he had too much respect for the man and his sister, he may be cold and sometimes callous but he was honorable so he watched. That didn't at all suggest he wouldn't forget that all instantly if Ichigo ever returned his feelings. He knew he could never say no to _him_.

Dinner that night wasn't a comfortable affair; Rukia had unexpectedly invited him to the Kurosaki's house for dinner, apparently Ichigo's sister had insisted he was invited in order for their two families to become comfortable. Of course everyone but Yusu knew that was ridiculous. The Kuchki's and the Kurosaki's where about as different as they came, and yet here they were.

"So Byakuya, you're a captain?" Yusu said smiling

Rukia's eyes widened, but Byakuya didn't even seem to notice the disrespect

"Yes" he shifted the food on his plate taking a bite every now and then in order to be polite. It wasn't that the food was unpleasant, it was delicious but the patterns _he_ was tracing absentmindedly on his sisters hand was sending unpleasant curls of jealousy and despair through his stomach.

The nauseas feeling in his stomach grew as the dinner progressed, he was so out of place so apart from the family Rukia had so easily slotted herself into. It hurt, because Ichigo was at his best, shinning incandescently even through his mask of discontent. Each subtle caress between the two intended sent sharp stabs of pain through his chest leading him to distraction until he could take it no more.

"Please excuse me briefly" there was the slightest waver in his voice but he doubted anyone noticed it, no one ever did.

He stood and turned with a delicate flourish

In the bathroom he sunk down against the wall letting out a shaky breath, the pains were increasing making every breath a laborious task.

The slightest click of the doors handle had him on his feet. His eyes wide startled

He fought for control, but when he saw whom it was he lost.

The only person who had ever had such an effect on him

Dark, intense eyes gazed at him

Asking…

Kurosaki Ichigo closed and locked the door behind him

"I know there is something wrong" his voice deep and penetrating entered Byakuya caressing and tearing at him.

"You are going to have to tell me Captain Kuchki what is it is that can make your voice quiver" Ichigo misunderstood Byakuya's expression

"Oh don't worry it wasn't very noticeable, not even Rukia noticed" Ichigo took a step towards him and Byakuya stepped back reflexively. Panic shot through him as he felt the harsh cold of the tiles behind him

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, Byakuya felt as thought the younger man could see into his soul

"It strange, I have never seen you look vulnerable or insecure and yet now… you're practically shaking" he stepped closer until he stood a mere meter from Byakuya.

"Byakuya" it was a whisper but it undid him

He sunk back against the wall his knees weakening slightly until he was slumped; his bangs fell forward across his face obscuring his tightly shut eyes. Pain was driving through him

Ichigo knew

He saw Byakuya's weakness, he could see the trembling child he had become it must disgust him, the man who never gave up, who fought till his last breath.

Heat, a constant delirious heat was spreading through him, it's source, Ichigo's fingertips gently rested against his cheek.

"Please look at me." Ichigo begged, the sudden change in Ichigo's tone shocked Byakuya into looking up

"How long?" Ichigo asked concern apparent in his eyes "How long have you felt this way?"

"Forever" Byakuya gasped hating how weak he sounded. But he couldn't dwell on it not with Ichigo's finger tracing gentle patterns up and down the back of his neck, not Rukia's pattern, his own something familiar but foreign against his skin.

Their eyes met for the longest second and then Ichigo kissed him

Byakuya clung to the hard heat. Being trapped in Ichigo's arms was like being in a furnace it sent his skin on fire but he would never leave that haven unless Ichigo made him.

Ichigo's lips, crushed against his own where eradicating the pain.

All was peace; he was perfectly contented yet desperate in those lingering moments.

"I'm so sorry, my darling one. I had hoped but I just couldn't bear to have you hate me even if it meant concealing my feelings" The words never really reached Byakuya he felt the vibrations through Ichigo's chest where his head lay, and the reassurance in his tone and that was enough. It suddenly occurred to him what Ichigo was tracing against his neck.

'Kurosaki Ichigo' over and over Ichigo branded himself into Byakuya's neck

"I love you too," Byakuya sighed, for the first time, against the beating heart of the man he loved.

_let me know what you think_


	2. love is waiting

Ichigo had him now; he would never again let Kuchki Byakuya leave him

Ichigo had him now; he would never again let Kuchki Byakuya leave him.

It didn't matter that he had been engaged to Rukia, he knew that deep down she knew, knew that he would never love her as much as he did her brother. She wouldn't hate him for it, could never hate him because her love at least was pure. He felt bad that this would hurt her but he would never (could never) let Byakuya go. Those dark eyes looking up into his as he hung in his arms where so vulnerable and open he could never be the reason they closed up.

Ichigo swore to himself, whatever he had to do he would protect this man and never cause him pain again.

The gasp alerted Ichigo more then the door opening to the presence of another in the room. In his arms Byakuya's eyes widened and he instantly tried to shrink away into the dark away from the gaping eyes of Karin, but Ichigo's arms tightened protectively around him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Karin bellowed, she expected Ichigo to yell back but for once he seemed completely calm. Ichigo's fingers where entwined in Byakuya's hair soothing, calming him.

"Karin, please don't judge what you don't understand" his voice was warm and his eyes not on the girl instead resting fondly on the man in his arms.

"But Rukia…" she let the sentence hang in the air

"I understand" it was determined said through clenched teeth as though she where fighting back tears, three faces turned to see Kuchki Rukia her eyes glassy her chin set.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to make Byakuya and Ichigo feel guilty she had known when she had started dating Ichigo that his heart would never fully been hers and she knew now she should never have let the lie go so far. But she would survive, when she got home she would cry until she was empty then she would go find someone who could really fill her not just this mix between a lovers love and that of a brother.

Both men shifted guilty despite her forgiveness but, Byakuya reflected, he would never regret this day, because even a moment in Ichigo's arms was worth a thousand years alone. A thousand years of hatred from everyone else on the planet if that was what it took.

Yuzu seemed as confused as Karin, but Isshin wasn't. His eyes where serious but not unkind, he recognized something in Ichigo that he had had himself once. His son was truly in love now, he would never do anything to stop his son being happy and he knew Byakuya needed someone, the man had been lost after his wife died maybe even before that. That man had been lost like his sword, petals floating aimlessly or angrily through the air.

"I have to go" Rukia turned and left as she said it

Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled her away as well

The last remaining Isshin let a breath go

"Love, love like you only have till tomorrow" he murmured and followed after his daughters.

Ichigo watched his father leave then looked back down at Byakuya, who looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you Kuchki Byakuya, you are always and will always be in my heart, in my thoughts, stay here with me don't go back to the darkness and the cold I will be here forever holding onto you and if I truly have your heart I will treasure it forever" The older man smiled and leaned up to let the other kiss him again. It was gentle petal like caresses warm and soul consuming.

They parted and Byakuya whispered

"Come home with me?"

Ichigo laughed

"Of course love"


	3. faithful

Not many people in soul society dared to show their disapproval over Byakuya's and Ichigo's budding relationship, they weren't stupid enough to do that but the air felt distinctly thicker when either of the two where around. Ichigo had moved in with Byakuya, he knew the other needed the support and he could go home at any time. It was very obvious what most people thought, but there where exceptions.

When Urahara had heard he had laughed and asked Ichigo what took him so long. Yourichi was of the same opinion but she expressed her regret that two more hot guys where unavailable for the female sex. But she didn't seem that upset entangled as she was in Urahara's arms.

There were many varied reactions amongst their friends and acquaintances. But, Ichigo thought, the captain of the tenth divisions was defiantly the most unexpected.

………………………………………..

Ichigo watched the man he loved. Byakuya was overseeing training, something he didn't do often but he seemed to feel the need today. Resting against a tree in the sun Ichigo didn't even hear Captain Hitsugaya approach. The smaller one stood beside him for a moment un-noticed until he said,

" I envy you, Kurasaki Ichigo"

Ichigo's head flicked around surprised by his companion.

Hitsugaya Toshiro stood beneath the tree his hair flitting in the wind

"I envy you, and I respect you"

Ichigo looked back toward Byakuya smiling as the man's gaze turned almost imperceptibly in their direction.

"Why?" he asked looking up at the Captain.

" I envy you because the one you love, loves you in return… and I respect you because you put everything on the line in order to ensure you could be together" Toshiro's blue eyes seemed to change in shade turning almost grey

"Keep hold of him…" the smaller man muttered the world seemed to get a lot colder in that moment.

"One day you'll be able to say it Captain, and when you do she'll be there waiting. Just don't leave it too long"

Toshiro's eyes fixed themselves upon Ichigo he looked for a second as if he where going to deny it, but in the end he just nodded and disappeared.

Ichigo smiled

Toshiro was right

He would never let go of the man he loved, he stood and flash stepped up behind the slightly shorter man. Kuchki Byakuya tensed only for a second as Ichigo's arms wrapped around him. Then he leaned back into the others embrace his face softening as the heat from the other seeped into him. Warming him through.

Byakuya watched absentmindedly as his division sparred in front of them. Not caring that some of them where staring. Not caring that Renji was glaring quite obviously at them. He was in Ichigo's arms and the world was perfect.

They walked home together hand in hand as the world began to grow dark. Ichigo began to hum quietly to himself they could have been home in a matter of seconds but they where both happy to simply be in the others company as they strolled along the worn path.

"I think perhaps Renji is in love with Rukia" Byakuya said his soft voice warm with affection as he watched Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up surprised at the others remark

"I guess that would explain his anger… I just hope he wont hurt her the way I have"

"He wont… and I know it's selfish but I'm glad you did" Byakuya's voice was merely a whisper as he said this.

Ichigo stopped and turned to his lover

"Me too"

He gently pulled the other to him and kissed him

Byakuya marveled at how Ichigo's touch always turned to fire on his skin, how his lips seemed to burn with the intensity of the passion between them. He wished his sister all the happiness in the world but Ichigo was made for him.


End file.
